Olha a Explosão!
by UselessJkr
Summary: Kirishima convida os alunos da classe 1-A para uma balada com... Funk! O que irá acontecer quando um certo jovem de cabelos esverdeados se soltar demais, ainda por cima na frente de seu rival?


Notas Iniciais: Oi! Não faço fanfics há anos, mas esse anime é tão maravilhoso que eu não resisti. 3 Era para ser só uma brincadeira baseada na fanart maravilhosa da Nikkiyan (procurem o Tumblr dela por esse nome, é maravilhoso e tem o Deku dançando Paradinha), mas acabei me empolgando e querendo fazer mais de um capítulo (com lemon se o Kacchan permitir, hhauAhu). o/ Espero que gostem e considerem metade sério, metade piada, HAUshAHS.

P.S.: Comecei a postar essa fanfic lá no Spirit (também vou continuar por lá), mas falaram que o site anda estranho, então quis upar em outros lugares. :) Já tenho 5 capítulos prontos lá, vou atualizando aos poucos.

– MAS QUE PORRA, KIRISHIMA, SEU BABACA, EU FALEI QUE NÃO QUERIA VIR! – Bakugou tinha as mãos enterradas nos bolsos, as costas curvas e as orbes avermelhadas chamejantes. Apesar de seus berros altíssimos, como de praxe, era difícil ouvi-lo por conta da intensa batida que ressoava na pista. As luzes dançantes e multicoloridas tornavam tudo um tanto confuso para o jovem, o qual realmente detestava não saber o que esperar de uma situação. Sentia-se acuado e queria simplesmente explodir todo mundo para fora dali.

– 'Tá, 'tá, eu já sei, você já disse um zilhão de vezes. – o ruivo fingia cutucar o ouvido com o dedo mindinho, um dos olhos cerrado – Mas já que estamos aqui, por que não curtir um pouco? Vamos, cara, você vai gostar, é um lugar para exibir seus movimentos viris! – ele flexionou os braços, claramente empolgado com a possibilidade de impressionar a todos com sua masculinidade aflorada.

– E cheio de moças gatas, hein? Caramba, Kirishima, como você conhece um lugar desses? – Kaminari tinha os olhos arregalados de excitação e as bochechas suavemente coradas ao pensar coisas que deixariam o Mineta orgulhoso.

– Hehe, eu tenho meus contatos. – sua expressão era bastante presunçosa enquanto contava aos amigos – O dono dessa balada é amigo da família, então deixou a gente entrar, apesar da idade. Só disse que não podemos consumir álcool e nem causar nenhuma confusão... Viu, Bakugou? – encarou o loiro com desconfiança, o qual já se preparava para mostrar o dedo do meio quando mais um grupo de adolescentes passava pela porta.

– O QUE CARALHOS ELE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – Bakugou meio rosnou meio gritou, os olhos agora ensandecidos.

A figura tímida de Deku se fazia presente e o garoto parecia aterrorizado por estar num lugar tão "adulto". Seu rosto estava tão rubro quanto os olhos de seu "amigo" de infância, os dedos das mãos entrelaçados e as orbes disparando de um canto para outro, abertas a ponto de parecer que iriam cair no chão. Uma camada fina de suor cobria seu rosto e costas, enquanto ele se esforçava para pensar no que dizer.

– U-u-uraraka-san, tem certeza que deveríamos estar aqui? – perguntou, o coração exaltado e quase no compasso das batidas da música.

– Mn, bom, é de graça e o Kirishima disse que era um lugar muito tranquilo e divertido, só para dançar... Depois de tanto treinamento, não é a pior coisa do mundo relaxar. – disse, mas também estava um pouco desconfortável ali. Apertava o próprio antebraço com a mão direita, corada.

– É-é-é-é verdade, eu acho! Mas temos que tomar cuidado, esse tipo de lugar pode estar cheio de pessoas mal-intencionadas. – Iida tinha os olhos atentos, analisando todas as pessoas perto de si para garantir a segurança de todos. Mesmo fora da escola, ainda se sentia o presidente de classe. Contudo, ao encarar uma jovem que dançava provocantemente a alguns metros dali, recebeu de volta uma piscadinha, o que quase o fez cair para trás.

"Definitivamente, o lugar é perigoso!" concluiu, ajeitando os óculos enquanto desviava rapidamente o olhar.

– Mn... M-mas não sei muito bem o que fazer e... – o herdeiro de All Might teve sua frase entrecortada por um berro que foi ouvido por todos, já que a música parara alguns segundos para que outra começasse.

– DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKU! QUE MERDA VOCÊ 'TÁ FAZENDO AQUI, AH? ISSO NÃO É LUGAR PARA UMA CRIANÇA INÚTIL FEITO VOCÊ! – o explosivo estava indignado. Já não bastava ficar num local estúpido como aquele, cheio de coadjuvantes, como ainda teria a companhia de um de seus maiores desafetos – ou, pelo menos, é o que dizia para si próprio.

– K-k-kacchan! – apesar do convite ter sido feito por Kirishima, Deku jamais esperara que o outro fosse aceitar. Nunca imaginaria o loiro, tão hábil e, bom, orgulhoso, para dizer o mínimo, aparecendo numa simples balada para "curtir" a noite – A-ah... O-o Kirishima nos convidou também e, bom, acho que o resto do pessoal também vai aparecer e... e... – sua voz morreu, mas era quase impossível entender o que ele dizia de qualquer jeito, dado o volume dos amplificadores.

– Vem, Deku-kun, vamos para lá antes que ele fique mais estressado. – Uraraka puxou o jovem pelo pulso, o que fez Izuku ficar ainda mais agitado do que antes. Ele poderia formar uma poça de suor no chão se ficasse parado. Afastando as pessoas suavemente, entraram na pista de dança, com Iida logo atrás, como um guarda-costas.

Os três se balançavam desajeitadamente, quase que só movendo os ombros e braços. Não estavam acostumados com aquilo e, honestamente, já estavam querendo ir embora. Enquanto tal cena se passava, Bakugou ainda bufava ao lado de Kirishima, sem acreditar na merda que tinha se enfiado. Por que tinha aceitado mesmo?

"Ah, é, o maldito do Kirishima disse que eu estava com medo de passar vergonha dançando, por isso quis provar o contrário.".

O loiro revirou os olhos, irritado mais consigo mesmo que com o ruivo, mas preferiria morrer, bom, matar o outro, do que admitir. Ignorava o que o parceiro dizia, emburrado, enquanto fitava os corpos a se balançarem ao ritmo de...

– Que língua é essa? A batida é bem diferente do que ouvimos sempre. – Kaminari tinha o cenho franzido, perguntando-se o que era aquilo que fazia com que as jovens quase caíssem no chão ao encostarem o quadril nesse.

– Funk! Ele bem disse que seria algo que nunca ouvimos. Parece que tem explodido na internet e o DJ quis tentar por aqui. Aparentemente, está funcionando, e parece que vem bastante gente de fora aqui. Que dança maluca... – Kirishima encarava sem compreender muito bem o porquê balançavam tanto a... a... – É um pouco, bom...

– Estúpida. Completamente estúpida. Que nem todo o resto daqui e... Ahh? – Katsuki quase tropeçou em um rapaz que passava com sua bebida, absorto na cena bizarra que se desenrolava perante a si.

Midoriya, ainda desajeitado, estava no centro de um círculo aberto no meio da pista, com várias pessoas gritando seu nome. Sempre que tentava correr para fora dali, empurravam-no de novo.

– Ei, você é o garoto da UA, né? Vamos lá, você deve ser corajoso para ter enfrentado o garoto do gelo e fogo daquele jeito. Mostra o que sabe fazer, vai! – disse um completo estranho, dando alguns cutucões nas costas de Deku, visivelmente embriagado.

Uma jovem, aparentando estar com dó do garoto, tentou ajudar, já que ele parecia congelado no lugar, tremendo dos pés à cabeça e sem conseguir dizer nada.

– É assim, ó... Tenta... Daí vão te deixar sair. – ela apoiou as mãos nos joelhos e empinou o quadril, movendo-o de maneiras que iam além da compreensão de Izuku. Ele estava tão atordoado que achou que iria desmaiar.

– MIDORIYA-KUN! – Iida finalmente conseguiu empurrar as pessoas e entrar no meio do círculo, puxando o amigo para longe dali. Ele tremia todo, os olhos lacrimejados como os de um coelho ao encarar um lobo.

– I-i-ida-kun! Graças a Deus! V-você é mesmo um herói honrado! – dizia, enquanto tentava se recuperar do susto.

– Cara, as pessoas daqui são bem... Sem educação. – Uraraka ficara bem incomodada com a aproximação da moça anterior, chegando a quase bufar – Acho melhor irmos embora e...

– Ei, bonitinho! – a ruiva que tentara ensiná-lo a rebolar voltou, encostando o corpo na lateral do dele e ignorando os outros – Você quase conseguiu, mn? – sorriu, também parecendo levemente alterada – Olha só, toma essa água aqui. Vai te fazer bem.

O olhar da moça parecia só querer ajudar e o Deku, por ser ingênuo, apanhou o copo, abaixando a cabeça e o tronco como agradecimento. Iida e Uraraka estavam em choque pela aproximação da estranha e não conseguiram intervir a tempo. O jovem virou o copo, sentindo um líquido desconhecido arder em seus lábios, língua e garganta.

– Gaah! Mas o que é isso?

– Divirta-se! – disse a jovem, afastando-se rapidamente enquanto ria da própria brincadeira.

– Deku-kun, o que é isso? O que você tomou? Ai, não... – Uraraka temia pelo pior. Imaginava que ele jamais tivesse colocado um pingo de álcool na boca. Iida já puxara o rosto do jovem, apertando suas bochechas para que ele abrisse a boca e baforejasse em si.

– É álcool! Definitivamente! Vamos embora agora, Midoriya! Isso vai te fazer muito mal, ah, temos que pegar água, rápido... – o presidente de classe parecia desesperado, mas Deku estava surpreendentemente calmo.

– Mn? O que foi? Mesmo se tiver álcool, foi só um copo. Ardeu, mas, acho, não deve fazer mal... – embora tivesse medo de admitir, surpreendendo-se consigo mesmo, o garoto até estava se sentindo um pouco empolgado com a situação nova. Era quase como sair pelas ruas procurando vilões, algo sempre surpreendente poderia acontecer.

– B-bom, mas mesmo assim... – a controladora da gravidade estranhou as atitudes do amigo, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar. No segundo seguinte, estavam cercados por outros colegas da classe 1-A. Ashido já tinha se jogado em seu pescoço, louca para dançar com as amigas e, claro, flertar (apenas em sua cabeça) com os jovens dali. Iida estava quase enfartando de preocupação agora que todos estavam ali, perdendo-se na tentativa de proteger todos de uma vez.

Uma voz grave flutuou para os ouvidos de Midoriya, mais próxima do que estava acostumado a esperar.

– Oe, Midoriya, está tudo bem? Você parece meio estranho... – o olhar atento de Todoroki o fitava, tentando avaliar a situação de seu amigo. Viera à contragosto, mas quando descobriu que Izuku também estaria lá, simplesmente teve que ir. Falara bem próximo por medo de não ser ouvido, aquelas músicas eram altas demais e ele estava quase com dor de cabeça.

– H-hai! Só aconteceram algumas coisas estranhas do nada, mas... Estou me sentindo bem! – Midoriya percebeu que um sorriso se espalhava por seu rosto, já que estava mais relaxado do que, bom, em sua vida toda, provavelmente. Será que tinha a ver com o tal álcool?

Todoroki ainda parecia preocupado, mas se acalmou um pouco ao vê-lo sorrir. Quase espelhou o sorriso, o jovem ficava mesmo adorável quando conseguia relaxar. N-não que ele estivesse reparando!

– Puta que pariu... – Bakugou tivera que se aproximar também, puxado por Kirishima que resistia as suas minúsculas explosões para o afastar.

O ruivo tinha ido até Ashido e agora dançava na frente dela e da Uraraka, que tentava desesperadamente se soltar dali. O Kaminari também fora para o lado de Jirou e a menina debochava do jeito do loiro de dançar. Vários pequenos grupos se formavam com os outros alunos da classe 1-A, claro que ninguém ia querer ficar de fora e todos compareceram à balada. Contudo, Bakugou, ameaçador como sempre e não tão interessante para os outros agora que as meninas haviam chegado, ficara sozinho perto do Deku e do Todoroki

– Então você veio também, meio a meio? Aposto que até nessa dança ridícula eu ganho de você. – sorriu arrogantemente, até perceber a "cara de idiota" de Izuku – Mas que porra de cara é essa, _nerd_? Você está...

– Kaaaacchan! – Deku se sentia _realmente_ muito bem! Olhou para o loiro com um sorriso ainda maior, os olhos esverdeados se fechando – Kaacchan! Você sabe como dança isso, Kacchan? Olha, vou tentar, uma moça muito legal tentou me ensinar!

– Ahh? – ele não conseguiu pensar em outra resposta, a expressão de choque misturada com raiva e aversão. Que porra era aquela? Como alguém tinha deixado aquele idiota de merda beber? No entanto, ele ficaria ainda mais surpreso naquela noite.

– Mi-midoriya! – Todoroki tinha os olhos arregalados e as mãos abertas na direção dele, como se quisesse salvá-lo de si mesmo. Não conseguia acreditar no que via.

Seus outros amigos estavam distraídos dançando e conversando entre si, mais relaxados agora que estavam num grande grupo, de modo que os três estavam um pouco de lado, embora Iida ainda lançasse olhares para ali de vez em quando. Até, pelo menos, ser puxado para dançar por uma mulher mais velha, mas que parecera gostar dele por seu porte e altura. Ele tentou negar, mas já tinha sido absorvido pela multidão. Sendo assim, Deku estava livre para passar quanta vergonha quisesse.

O jovem estava um pouco vacilante e corado, mas com coragem o suficiente para colocar as mãos nos joelhos como vira anteriormente, empinando o quadril magro, mas firme, na direção dos garotos completamente perplexos e sem reação. Olhou, ainda sorrindo, para trás, enquanto a música declamava:

 _A paradiiinha-a-a, a paradiiiinha-a-a-a-a._

Ele requebrava um tanto desajeitadamente, mas nem por isso perdia seu charme. Com as bochechas coradas sob as sardas e o leve sorriso, ficara realmente estonteante. Os cabelos esverdeados estavam mais despenteados que de costume, as costas e o rosto úmidos pelo suor de se mexer no espaço apertado e quente, as luzes brincado com as formas de sua face e corpo. Percebeu que faziam outros movimentos, agora de frente e com as pernas abertas e espaçadas, de maneira a ficarem quase agachados, sem deixarem de mover o quadril e com um dos braços arqueado, com a mão encostada na própria nuca. Ele imitou os passos de dança, tentando cantar as palavras da língua desconhecida enquanto o fazia, ainda encarando alegremente os amigos.

– D-d-deku, seu imbecil de merda! Para com essa porra agora! – Bakugou tentava gritar, mas o choque fez com que sua voz saísse mais baixa que o normal. Todoroki parecia ainda incapaz de reagir, os olhos fixos em Midoriya e os lábios entreabertos.

– Haha, por quê, Kacchan? É tão divertido! – Deku sentia o mundo um pouco borrado, quase sem forma fixa ao seu redor. Nunca tinha tomado álcool e a forte bebida que virara fora o suficiente para o deixar um pouco ébrio – Vem, vem dançar também! – ele tentou puxar o outro pelo braço, o qual se desviou com uma expressão assassina no rosto.

– Você enlouqueceu, _nerd_ de merda? Não me importo se você 'tá bêbado ou não, vou te matar de qualquer jeito! – ameaçou, as mãos já flexionadas e com os dedos estendidos na direção do portador do One for All, preparando-se para atacar.

 _Cheeguei! 'Tô preparada para atacar... Quando o grave bater eu vou quica-a-ar!_

– Ah, relaxa um pouco, Kacchan! Vamos brincar que nem quando éramos crianças! – ele pediu, confundindo a mão pronta para lhe matar com um convite para que a apanhasse. Pegou a palma do loiro, puxando-o para perto de si – Olha lá, vou te superar também na dança, hahaha...

– Nani? – todo o resto desapareceu perante ao orgulho enorme do explosivo. _Ele_ , perder para o Deku no que quer que fosse? Nem fodendo! Mal se deu conta da mão do outro em si, rapidamente se adaptando à situação para que pudesse, obviamente, dançar melhor que seu rival. Todoroki, que se recuperara um pouco, tentava convencer o Deku a sair dali, falhando miseravelmente.

"É só mexer a porra da bunda, não sei o que tem de difícil nisso...", refletiu enquanto captava o teor da dança. Não parecia complicado para alguém flexível como ele. Era quase um exercício como os agachamentos que fazia nos treinos.

 _Essa novinha é terrorista_

 _É especialista_

 _Olha o que ela faz no baile funk com as amigas_

 _Olha o que ela faz no baile funk com as amigas_

 _É muito explosiva, não mexe com ela não_

 _É muito explosiva, não brinca com ela não_

 _Olha a explosão_

Bakugou respirou fundo e agachou, com as mãos apoiadas nas coxas e as pernas espaçadas. Não exatamente rebolava o quadril como o Deku fizera, sua dança sendo um pouco mais... _bestial._ Ele mantinha um sorriso ameaçador nos lábios, como se desafiasse qualquer um a falar alguma coisa ou mesmo a tentar vencê-lo. Não podia negar que estava se divertindo um pouco com a cara embasbacada de Izuku. A verdade é que, como de costume, ele não via mais ninguém quando estava disputando com o outro. Endireitou-se, agora movendo suavemente a cintura para os lados, quase como uma cobra que seduz antes de dar o bote. Sua regata preta se colava aos músculos definidos, mas esguios, destacando-os ainda mais. Alguns jovens e moças pararam para olhar o show que o loiro dava, enquanto o próprio passava a mão entre as madeixas douradas, descendo-a lentamente pelo corpo. Sentia-se um pouco... Excitado? Não sabia bem por que se movia daquele jeito, além de ter visto outros fazerem algo do tipo, mas seus olhos de rubi não se separavam dos de Deku, o qual o observava bastante... Encantado. O explosivo percebeu que, em determinado momento da música, as pessoas batiam o quadril no chão algumas vezes e foi o que ele fez, tudo para provar que conseguia. Após subir novamente pela última vez, ofegante e suado, riu debochadamente e disse:

– Fecha a boca, retardado, e encare sua total e completa derrota. – estava realmente de bom humor, achando que, pela reação dos outros que o olhavam, inclusive os colegas de classe chocados, devia ter ido muito bem.

– K-kacchan... Sugoi! Como tudo que você faz! – o jovem Midoriya parecia ter regredido em sua idade, olhando para o amigo como se fossem crianças de novo, os olhos arregalados e brilhantes de admiração – Agora, vamos dançar juntos! – ele se aproximou até quase encostarem seus corpos, enquanto outra música começava. Os alunos da classe 1-A não conseguiram parar de olhar, sem entender como diabos os dois estavam tão perto um do outro sem ter dado morte ainda. Todoroki observava, um pouco distante agora, com os braços cruzados e a franja sombreando seus olhos.

 _Na hora que me escutar_

 _Vai ver que isso não é drama_

 _Precisa raciocinar_

 _Que beijo não resume em transa_

 _Mas quem sou eu, se quiser vir pra cá_

 _Vou me contradizer e não aguentar_

 _Fiz essa letra pra te incentivar_

 _Mas se você mudar vai fazer falta_

Katsuki não conseguia entender muito bem o que Izuku queria, mas tinha sido um pouco desarmado pelo olhar límpido do outro. Lembrou-se de quando ele costumava o seguir por todo o lado feito um cachorrinho, sempre seu maior admirador. Bom, isso fora antes de... de tudo. De qualquer maneira, não iria relaxar e mostraria que, mesmo juntos, ele se destacaria na dança. Estavam a poucos centímetros de distância, sentido o calor e a fragrância da pele um do outro se misturar no espaço entre si, tão absortos que se esqueceram dos olhares sobre eles. Até mesmo o loiro se sentia meio zonzo, não sabia se era ar abafado, a música tão alta e exótica acompanhada de luzes fortes e díspares, o lugar desconhecido ou mesmo aquela atitude completamente bizarra de seu rival. Percebeu que Midoriya tentava cantarolar baixinho, ainda sorrindo, mas seu olhar era _manso_ demais para quem estava numa disputa. Que merda ele queria, afinal?

Deku não pensava muito em suas ações, sentindo que poderia flutuar. As luzes eram tão lindas, especialmente quando brincavam na pele exposta e reluzente de Kacchan. Era mesmo muito divertido estar em uma balada! A tontura em sua mente se acentuava quando balançava o corpo perto do amigo e ele achou que era hora de repetir o passo anterior! Começou a rebolar com as mãos nos joelhos, o que o fez ficar com o rosto um tanto próximo do membro do loiro. O outro pareceu gaguejar alguma coisa, dando um passo para trás, mas Midoriya sorriu e disse:

– Vai desistir, Kaaacchan? – rindo, endireitou o corpo, tentando fazer como ele mostrara anteriormente – Era algo assim, não era? Acho que aprendi. – movendo a cintura ainda mais delgada que a do explosivo, tentou imitar o serpentear do outro, mas acabou quase caindo para o lado.

– Você é mesmo muito retardado. – ele rosnou, impaciente – É um deku mesmo, não presta nem para isso. É assim... – sua intenção era machucar o rival, apanhando com força ambos os lados da cintura dele. Mas quando percebeu que seus narizes praticamente se tocavam por tê-lo, inconscientemente, puxado para si, um arrepio perpassou seu corpo. O que caralhos estava acontecendo naquela noite?! Sua respiração estava ofegante pela dança, assim como a de Izuku, e elas agora se mesclavam pela proximidade, bastante cálidas. O discípulo de All Might não se intimidou pela aproximação, olhando-o inocentemente enquanto um sorriso brincava nas pontas de seus lábios. Ele retomou o movimento suave da cintura, bem lento, quase como se... provocasse o outro?

"Ah? Esse idiota acha que vai me assustar com essa palhaçada? Aposto que nunca nem pegou ninguém, o _nerd._ ".

Convencido de que aquilo só podia ser o Deku o subestimando como sempre, apertou-o com mais força e colou seus corpos de vez, movendo-se em compasso com o outro. Sua dança lenta nem tinha mais muito a ver com a música que ressoava e ele podia escutar alguns comentários dos amigos de classe, mas estava apenas ignorando todos eles.

"Foda-se, pensem o que quiserem, não vou perder nem fodendo!".

Izuku, tomado de um impulso, esticou os braços e entrelaçou-se ao pescoço de Kacchan, como vira alguns pares de dançarinos fazerem. Seu nariz roçava o do outro e sua boca, por alguma razão, parecia formigar. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, mesmo com a ação do álcool, sentiu como se tivesse agulhas de gelo no estômago. Não entendia nada daquilo muito bem, fosse pela embriaguez fosse pelos sentimentos sempre conflitantes que tinha perto do loiro. Tão próximo, os olhos coléricos do outro pareciam se embaralhar em um só enquanto Deku sentia os fios macios do amigo tocarem nas pontas de seus dedos.

A cabeça de Bakugou estava um caos. Ele não conseguia processar o misto de emoções que corria seu corpo. Raiva, rivalidade, rancor, empolgação e algo mais, algo que ele não compreendia muito bem, mas que se tornou mais claro com o aperto distinto em sua calça.

"O QUÊ? É MENTIRA, PORRA, NÃO! EU DEVO TER... É OUTRA COISA... SÃO AS MULHERES DANÇANDO AQUI PERTO... CARALHO...".

O explosivo estacou no lugar, parando de dançar e entreabrindo os lábios, em choque. Não soltara o rival, mas também não conseguia fazer mais nada. Repentinamente, por conta das várias pessoas se espremendo e dançando na balada, alguém empurrou o Katsuki, fazendo com que ele finalmente acabasse com a distância entre os lábios dos dois. Tomado pela intensidade de tudo que sentia e também por sua impulsividade natural, o loiro simplesmente continuou o beijo, moldando seus lábios aos de Deku, sua língua roçando a abertura da boca do outro, pedindo, ou melhor, ordenando que lhe desse passagem. Não sabia ser suave nem num momento como aquele e suas unhas se enterraram na pele do outro após invadirem a blusa larga que Midoriya usava, agora em contato direto com a cintura do jovem.

Izuku, passivo e um tanto inebriado pelo calor que tomava todo seu corpo, quase como se o outro fosse mesmo o explodir, apertou-se mais contra ele, sentindo seu tórax, abdome e, bem, partes mais íntimas se pressionarem. Que coisa dura era aquela lhe apertando? Não conseguia raciocinar com clareza e acabou apenas entreabrindo os lábios quando percebeu algo quente lhe tocando, até cair a ficha e entender que aquilo era seu primeiro _beijo._ Ele queria gritar, sair correndo, aquilo não podia ser real, mas Bakugou o segurava firmemente contra si, fazendo com que suas emoções entrassem em conflito novamente. Por que o outro estava o beijando, por que ele _queria_ o beijar, se sempre o chamava de inútil?

Suas línguas acabaram por se entrelaçar em movimentos rudes e desajeitados, os lábios em sincronia, pois o loiro não estava lhe dando tempo para desobedecê-lo e contrariar suas ações. A sensação era tão quente, tão _boa,_ que a mente de Midoriya pareceu se desligar novamente e, agora, eram seus shorts a se tornarem desconfortáveis em seu membro. O _gosto_ do Kacchan era surpreendentemente doce e parecia ser mais embriagante que a bebida responsável por tudo aquilo. Para os dois, presos naqueles instantes de entrega a sentimentos que não ousavam nem pensar sozinhos, horas pareciam ter se passado, mas tudo aconteceu um tanto rápido. Um grito cortou a música quando essa novamente fez uma pausa, despertando Katsuki de seu transe.

– BAKUGOU! O QUE VOCÊ 'TÁ FAZENDO? – Kirishima estava completamente em choque, a boca escancarada e os olhos arregalados. Todos os outros alunos estavam em silêncio mortal, também com expressões parecidas. Apenas Iida continuava desaparecido, sabe-se lá para onde a mulher o tinha levado. Uraraka tinha os olhos marejados de lágrimas, as mãos fechadas em punhos, e Todoroki havia sumido.

O loiro finalmente retornou à realidade e empurrou Deku com força para longe, fazendo com que ele caísse em cima das pessoas dançando atrás de si. Confuso e apavorado, gritou:

– S-seu nerd de merda! Você enlouqueceu? Eu realmente vou matar você assim que sairmos daqui! – sem olhar para mais ninguém, Katsuki disparou para a porta da balada, ameaçando qualquer um que entrasse em seu caminho até desaparecer.

Izuku se levantou com a ajuda dos estranhos perto de si, o rosto em chamas e o corpo suado, além da respiração ofegante e os lábios amortecidos. Estava começando a ficar mais sóbrio, mas seu cérebro havia travado, sem ter como processar tudo aquilo. Ele lentamente começou a se mover até a porta, sem deixar que os outros reagissem a tempo de segurá-lo ou dizer alguma coisa – embora, ele tenha reparado, ninguém tenha se mexido – e, assim que obteve um pouco mais de espaço entre as pessoas, correu para fora, sentindo o ar gélido da madrugada ferir seus pulmões. Ao longe, conseguiu escutar o barulho de explosões rápidas e seguidas. O que aconteceria se tentasse o seguir? Iria descobrir e dar um pouco de sentido à toda aquela loucura.


End file.
